Sounds
by SiljeCathrine601
Summary: Danny reflects over the past days and the sounds in his life. Flones fic.


**Sounds. **

Rain was poring down, the night dark as it could. The London streets was still full of life, it never was quiet. Drunken shouts and laughs. Car's honking trying to get were they are going. The sound of the police cars, ambulances and fire trucks. Music coming from the pubs and clubs near by. Through all the noise, Danny still found that he was missing the most important sound in his life. Tom's sound. It had gone quiet.

_Running nervous hands over jeans, he cleaned from any imagined wrinkles and dust. The door opened and a__n older man came through. "Mr. Jones we are ready for you." Picking up his guitar and bag he followed him back inside. When he looked up his heart skipped a beat. Blushing Danny stretched out his hand. "I'm Danny, nice to meet you." He said with a smile. A hand took his. "I'm Tom, and it's nice to meet you too." Sharing a smile they sat down._

Looking back on the past, he realised that it had been some wonderful years they had had together. Smiling to himself Danny couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve this life. His smile dropping he couldn't help but think that all this had been given to him, just to be taken away in a second. Thinking about the recent events he rested his head against his knees and sobs shook his body.

_Knocking on the hotel door Danny waited impatiently for the man behind to open it. When he finally did he jumped on him, hugging him close. "I missed you." He whispered in the air, and felt Tom tighten his arms around him. "I've missed you too. Remind me again why we decided to do the signings two and two?" He softly said back and moved to lay them both down on the bed. "Don't know; think maybe it was Harry's idea. Something about…" Dan trailed off and moaned in pleasure as Tom kissed him passionately._

Danny wiped away the tears on his face once again and got up shakily. Walking over to hall way he pulled on his shoes. He couldn't stay in here any longer. This was place was for both off them, and he wasn't here. The rain was still falling down but Danny walked slowly over to his car. Unlocking and pulling out of the driveway he started on his journey.

_Waking up Dan felt someone plant small kisses on his neck. His eyes fluttering open, __he turned and looked at the man in his life. "Good morning love." Tom said and smiled. Smiling back he gave him a kiss and cuddled up against him. "What time is it?" Dan asked with a tired voice and rubbed the sleep out his eyes. "It's 8.30 and you need to get up and get ready, because your mom is coming over soon." Groaning he hold on to Tom. "Why are you dressed already?" he asked. "Because I'm meeting Carrie in the park very soon so I got to go." "When will you back?" Tom stroked a hand down his back. "In a couple of hours." Giving him a kiss Tom stood up and walked around the bed. "I love you." He said softly and bent down for one more kiss. "I love you too."_

Staring out the window of his car he looked at the hospital. How long he had been sitting here he didn't know. Finally he opened the door and got out. Locking the car behind him, he made his way up to the main entrance. The lady behind the desk smiled sadly as she saw who it was. Ignoring her Dan walked the familiar route down to room 274. Stopping outside of the door, he rested his head against it and took a deep breath. Walking in, he heard the sounds of the machines keeping a look at his heart rhythm. Dragging the chair close to the bed he sat down. Clasping Tom's hand he kissed it and murmured "Please wake up." Danny fell asleep.

_Harry, Dougie and him was waiting for Tom at the studio when Dan's phoned vibrated on the table where it was lying. "Hello, it's Danny." Waving for the guys to be quiet so he could hear he laughed softly. "This is Dr. Smith calling. __Do you know a Thomas Fletcher?" The colour in Danny's face left him. "Yes, he is my boyfriend." Dougie and Harry got silent and looked at him worried sensing that something was wrong. "Mr. Fletcher was brought in not to long ago. I'm afraid there has been an accident. He was hit by a car crossing the street." Dr. Smith kept on talking but Danny couldn't hear him. Dropping his phone to floor he brought a hand over his mouth and his breath got quicker and quicker. Dougie picked up the phone and started talking to the doctor. Harry managed to catch Dan just as he passed out. That was five days ago._

Stretching out the kinks in his neck Dan sat up in the chair and looked over Tom. He was still asleep, showing no signs of waking up. He sat there staring at him for what like seemed like ages. Tears made their way down his face again and it didn't take long before he was sobbing his heart out again. His hands tugging at his hair, he rocked back and forth. "Why are you crying?" A hoarse voice said. Danny's head shoot up and he looked up in shock. Trying to swallow back a sob that threatening to break out he could only look at Tom with wide eyes. When Tom spread his arms inviting him in, the sob came through and he cuddled into Tom's arms. Letting his emotions out he felt Tom's arms stroke his back. "It's okay. I've got you now." Through his tears he managed a small smile. The sound was back. Tom was back.


End file.
